The Swan Princess of Konoha
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: A naruto version of the story The Swan Princess with my own little tweaks and twists. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So... this is going to be a Naruto version of the swan princess! The one with prince Derek and princess Odette. xD so yeah! Oh! And Mebuki has long hair. I don't like how she looks now so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto, and the swan princess.  
But I do own the characters Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki. **

'Waaah! Waaah!' a small cry came from the chambers of a bedroom in the Haruno Kingdom. Queen Mebuki laid back down on her pillow in exhaustion, her long strands of hair falling on the bed. King Kizashi stood teary eyed at his new born baby daughter. Her tiny head showing tiny slivers of bubble gum pink. Kizashi broke into a smile and kissed Mebuki's forehead. The doctor handed the new born to the nurse, who cleaned her up and handed her to the happy couple.

'Be careful, and support her head.' Advised the nurse. Mebuki held her daughter and kissed her. There was a pounding on the door. King Kizashi opened it and revealed to small boys, aged four and six. The two boys ran to their mother and peered at their new sister.

'What can we name her, Okaa-chan?' the oldest son said. King Kizashi stood near the window and saw a beautiful cherry blossom flower.

'How about... Sakura?'

'Sakura? That's a lovely name. What do you boys think? Should your baby sister be called Sakura?'

'Yes! Sakura is a very pretty name!' the youngest son said. His older brother nodded and smiled.

'Sakura Haruno, welcome to the world.'

**-Three months later-**

All of the kingdom went to the royal just to get a glimpse of the new daughter. Even the neighbouring Kingdoms came to celebrate.

'Mebuki!'

'Mikoto!'

The two women ran and embraced each other. They squealed.

'Fugaku.'

'Kizashi.'

The two men merely nodded and gazed at their wives. The two women were gushing about how much the changed since they graduated Konoha high school.

'Oh Mebuki! Congratulations on giving birth to Sakura. She has your looks!'

'Oh stop it Mikoto!' Blushed Mebuki as she twirled her long hair. Mikoto placed a hand on her friends shoulder and giggled.

'How are Toshiaki and Hishikiro? They must be at least five or seven now!'

'Four and six! They are so sweet and loving to Sakura.'

'Okaa-chan!' Mebuki turned around and saw her youngest son run up and hug her legs.

'Toshiaki? Oh my! He has grown so much!' gushed Mikoto. Toshiaki noticed the blue haired lady and blushed, trying to hide behind his mother. Hishikiro jogged up to his mother and bowed respectively to the Queen of Uchiha's.

'Konnichiwa Mikoto-hime.' Hishikiro said as he bowed. Mikoto blushed at his matureness and bowed back.

'Okaa-chan! Gomen! Toshi wouldn't get his haori himo on! Ototo!' Hishikiro told his mother while scowling at his brother. Mebuki sighed and bent down to Toshiaki height.

'Listen to your Onii please.' Mebuki looked into her cheeky son's eyes and smiled. He nodded and followed Hishikiro. Hishikiro pushed his brother in front of him and both of them exited the throne room.

'My, my! Your boys are so kawaii!' Mikoto squealed. Mebuki smiled.

'Okaa-chan! Up!' Mikoto looked down and saw her youngest son; his arms outstretched as if to say carry me. She picked him up and played with his fingers.

'Sasuke is so kawaii! How old is this sweetie?' Mebuki asked. Mikoto blushed.

'Sasuke is now two years old.'

Sasuke started to play with his mother's hair, twirling it in his fingers, putting it in his mouth and sniffing it.

'Sasuke, Otō-san is calling for us.' Mikoto turned around and saw her oldest son striding towards them.

'Itachi nii-san.' Whined Sasuke as he buried his head in his mother's neck. Mikoto stroked his back and placed Sasuke into his brother's arms.

'Is this Itachi? Wow! You are a fine young man. You must be seven now!' Mebuki said. Itachi bowed and shifted Sasuke on his hip.

'Hey Sasuke! Do you want to see the princess?' questioned Itachi, this perked up Sasuke a lot. He nodded repeatedly and jumped out of Itachi's arms. Itachi held his hand his brothers hand and they both walked to the little wooden crib. Itachi carried Sasuke and positioned him so that the toddler could see the baby.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a small, silver locket. It was the shape of a small cherry blossom flower with the words _Sakura _inscribed on the front. Sasuke dangled it playfully in front of the infant. The small child became fixated at the swerving object. Sasuke giggled and dropped the necklace. The baby grabbed the necklace and covered it with her saliva. Sasuke reached out to her, his hands just out of reach of her face.

'Nii-san! She have big forehead!' Sasuke giggled. Itachi smiled.

'Yes, yes she does.'

'She gonna be my wifey!' he said enthusiastically. Itachi placed him down and looked at his parents. They were with the Haruno's. He sighed.

'Sasuke! Itachi!' Itachi looked past his parents and smiled.

'Sasuke, guess who's here.'

'Naruto!' Sasuke shouted. The two boys ran and high fived each other. Itachi smiled.

Itachi left the two boys and stood beside his father. He saw Hishikiro and walked over. The two boys nodded, acknowledging their presence.

Suddenly, the two mothers gasped as they saw Naruto help Sasuke as he attempted to see Sakura again.

'I have the most amazing idea!' Mikoto squealed. Mebuki squealed back.

'Omigosh! Me too!'

'What is your idea?'

'What's yours?'

'Let's say it together!'

'Ok. One. Two. Three.'

'Sasuke and Sakura should get married and unite our kingdoms!' the two ladies squealed at each other and started chatting about how great it would be.

'Fugaku, do you accept you boy marrying our girl?'

'Sure Kizashi, but is your girl going to be able to handle our boy?'

'Well. Let's see.' The two men laughed and thumped each other's backs.

Itachi took a glimpse at his brother.

'Looks like you're getting your wish after all.' Itachi muttered. Hishikiro looked at his sister and sighed. '_An arranged marriage. Oh no.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed positively! I really appreciate it! :D oh! And let's see if you recognise any parts from the movie!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and The Swan Princess but I do own the character's Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.**

**-Six years later-**

'Otō-san! When are going to get there?' whined a pink headed six year old. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to make herself more comfortable. King Kizashi smiled at his daughter and stroked her hair.

'Another hour sweetie, another hour. Why don't you go and take a nap?'

And so the little princess Sakura tried to fall asleep but only to be kept awake by the carriage rocking every two minutes. She sat up, restless and anxious. It was her first time going to the land of the Uchiha and she was nervous meeting the esteemed Sasuke Uchiha. Her mother had talked about him a lot and gave little winks to Sakura when she mentioned him. Sakura would act shy and start blushing.

'How much longer!' complained the not-so-little Toshiaki. The once small, hyperactive, impatient child was now much more sensible. Of course he still was hyperactive but had mellowed down, now being ten years of age.

'Toshi, Otō-san already said one more hour now sit still.' Ordered Hishikiro. The twelve year old was very mature for his age. He even understood the reason why they were visiting the Uchiha's. He had plans to take over the Haruno kingdom. Another bump rattled the carriage and caused the two brothers to slam into each other.

'Sakura-chan. That over there is the Uchiha palace.' Pointed king Kizashi. Sakura tippy toed and just saw the silver palace. As they entered a arch with the Uchiha emblem on it, a wave of cascading sakura blossoms fell down, one falling on the little princess. Soon enough, the Haruno's approached the palace with the townsfolk cheering at their presence.

Two butler's opened the carriage door and out stumbled the two boys. Hishikiro and Toshiaki bowed at the King and Queen and stepped aside. Queen Mebuki stepped out next and bowed.

'Welcome to our lands.' Fugaku said with a smile.

Next King Kizashi stepped out and put out a steady hand. A small delicate reached out and grabbed it. Sakura stepped in front of the carriage and turned a deep shade of red. The young princess wore a light pink dress that made her eyes stand out.

Mikoto smiled at how beautiful the young girl was. She saw her own son and ushered him forwards. He wore a blue shirt and black pants with a light blue cape. He was playing, with his best friend Naruto, sword fighting. He looked back at his mother and cringed. Mikoto gave him a scary-stern look that made him turn around quickly.

'Go on Sakura, go say hi.' Mebuki whispered as she gently pushed the little one. Both children walked until they met each other in the middle.

'Hello Princess Sakura, I'm very pleased to meet you.' Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura bowed and replied: 'Pleased to meet you, Prince Sasuke.' When she looked up she realised that she was alone. Mikoto saw her son return and twirled her finger. Sasuke sighed and turned around. He trudged towards Sakura and picked up her hand. He looked at his mother who was nodding. He saw that Itachi and Naruto were trying very hard to not laugh out loud, this made him angry. He saw her hand and brought his face closer to it. Sakura made a disgusted face.

Sasuke quickly gave her hand a peck and wiped his mouth.

'Eugh.' He complained. Sakura wiped her hand on her dress and frowned.

'_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box.'_

Sakura gave Sasuke the death glare, scaring him but also surprising him that a little petite girl could even do that.

Both children turned their backs to each other in a huff.

'_He looks conceited.'_

'_What a total bummer! If I get lucky I'll get chickenpox!' _Both children thought. Mebuki was waving at Sakura to turn around and Mikoto was glaring at Sasuke.

'So happy you could come.' Sasuke said in a strained voice. Sakura smiled as sweetly as she could.

'So happy to be here.' Both smiled at each other.

'_How I'd like to run!'_

Sakura turned around but kept her head facing Sasuke.

'This is not my-'

'This isn't my idea-'

'Of fun!' both children spat.

Around the castle, Mebuki and Mikoto kept in eye's reach of the two children. They had told them to play, and so they were. Sasuke jumped down the last three steps of the stairs and grinned broadly only to be withdrawn by Sakura jumping down the last four steps. She shoved her but she got back up and kept on following him. Behind them, their mothers were sipping on some green tea, observing.

'They seem to be getting on quite nicely!' Mikoto exclaimed. Mebuki nodded in agreement as she took a bit of her biscuit.

'We join our lands if this arrangement clicks!' squealed Mebuki.

'My dear Queen Mebuki! That's my point precisely!'

The two children started to play a silent game of tag with wooden swords. Sakura was hidden behind a pillar when Sasuke poked his head and jabbed her in the side.

'Ouch! That hurt!' cried Sakura. She dropped her sword and ran away to the castle. Sasuke shrugged and went to find Naruto.

Itachi was walking down the corridor to his room when he heard a small sniffle coming from under a table. He crouched down and saw a big mess of pink. Itachi smiled.

'Princess? please come out from under there, you are getting your pretty dress crumpled.'

Sakura looked up and wiped her swollen eyes. Itachi put out one hand which Sakura took. He dragged the six year old and placed her on his lap. The thirteen year old showing the most kindness Sakura had seen since she got to the Uchiha kingdom.

'Sasuke is a big fat meanie!' cried Sakura as she buried her head into his chest. Itachi stroked her back gently and soothed her.

'Now, now. don't talk like that. You've only met him! You and him will get used to each other.'

Sakura looked up at him with her big, emerald eyes.

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

Itachi stood up and carried Sakura on his hip. He noticed that she kept on trying to hide her forehead.

'Why do you keep messing with your bangs? Sakura-chan?'

'Sasuke says I have a big forehead...' Sakura said, her voice trailing off into a blush. Itachi opened a drawer and took out a reddish-pink ribbon. He placed the princess on a stool and tied the ribbon so her bangs swayed to the side of her face. Sakura looked at the mirror behind her and smiled.

'I look so pretty! Arigatou gozaimasu Itachi-sama!' bowed Sakura. Itachi patted her pink hair.

'Sakura! Where are you?' Mebuki called from downstairs. Sakura waved bye-bye to Itachi and bounded down the stairs. The child prodigy smiled as she left. He turned on his heels and went back to what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I hope you liked the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing! It's great!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and The Swan Princess but I do own the character's Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.**

A man with long black hair crept into a small rickety house.

'Orochimaru! Kazuki is complaining again!' a lady with red hair and glasses said. Orochimaru pushed her aside and his young son bounded up to him and hugged his knees. Orochimaru kneeled in front of his child.

'Otō-san, I want Sakura! When can I have her?' the small eight year old asked. Ever since Sakura was born, Kazuki had plans to marry her. His father was the Uchiha's adviser and apparently loyal to them until one day the palace guards found him playing with potions and banished him.

Orochimaru smiled slyly at the black haired boy.

'Soon my boy. Soon.'

**-Four years later-**

'Sakura! Please come down! Toshi and Kiro **(Toshiaki and Hishikiro's nicknames.) **are waiting for you my flower!' King Kizashi called out. Sakura stood on her balcony with her arms crossed.

'Otō-san! I don't want to go! I haven't washed my hair or packed my bags! And you know I get seasick!' complained Sakura as she disappeared behind the window. King Kizashi sighed.

'Mebuki, get your child down. This is your idea after all.' Kizashi said. Mebuki climbed down from the carriage and stormed into the palace. Toshiaki and Hishikiro sighed.

'Sakura is never going to learn. Will she Hishikiro?' Toshiaki asked his sixteen year old brother. Hishikiro had turned out quite handsome with his neat white hair combed down but keeping it slightly messy, making the girls swoon. He shook his head went back to reading the history of Konoha. Toshiaki looked back at the castle and heard his sister's cry. Toshiaki, too, had turned out quite handsome. His black hair shagging brought many girls to their knees. Sakura walked out of the castle with Queen Mebuki pinching her ear. Sakura got into the carriage with her brother's with a frown on her beautiful face. Sakura had grown her hair out and it was resting at her upper back. She still had the ribbon given to her by Itachi and always had it on.

* * *

'Sasuke! They will be here soon! Is this respect you are showing?' Mikoto asked, giving a glare at her twelve year old son. Sasuke was throwing kunai after kunai at a handmade drawing of a pink haired stick figure.

'Okaa-san! If you make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm going to be sick!' Sasuke gagged. Mikoto rolled her eyes and closed the door.

When the Haruno family reached the Uchiha kingdom, the two mothers embraced and went arm-in-arm towards the castle garden. The two kings went to discuss the politics of both kingdoms, leaving the five children alone. Sakura hid behind Toshiaki, grabbing his arm. They all walked around the town, Sakura standing between her brothers, Hishikiro standing next to Itachi and Itachi standing next to Sasuke. They started to break up after a bunch of fangirls from the town started chasing the four Princes'. Somehow, Sakura was dragged along with Sasuke. The both of them were running when Sasuke saw a secret short cut that only he knew. He saw behind him that the fangirls were catching up and grabbed Sakura's hand. They turned around a corner and turned again into a small crack in the wall. Sasuke led Sakura in first, her back slamming against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Sasuke stood in front of her and covered her mouth. Sakura blushed at how close they were. Sasuke looked out of the alley and listened for the stampeding to fade before actually noticing his closeness. The twelve year old hastily walked away, his cheeks red.

He started walking away from the alley, not caring or listening to Sakura's attempt to talk. She walked a couple of metres behind him. Soon they made their way to the castle where the other three princes' were waiting.

'Sakura-chan. Are you ok?' Itachi asked, eyeing his brother. Sakura smiled, her entire face a darker shade than her hair. Hishikiro noticed this but decided to ask her about it later.

* * *

In the castle, Sakura followed Sasuke and Naruto, who was a prince from the Uzumaki kingdom and was like a brother to Sasuke, but both boys tried to lose her. They slide down the stairs handle bars, ran around but they couldn't shake her off their trail. Ever since the time Itachi told her to give Sasuke some time, she had been patient. Sakura played with her brother's with swords and combat so she could fit in. But every year, their hate grew more and more. Until just now, Sakura felt a little spark when Sasuke covered her mouth, she felt protected and safe. She saw Sasuke in a whole new light.

'Hey! Hag! Go away!' Sasuke yelled when Sakura caught up to him and Naruto. The young Princes' made faces at the Princess and ran away. Sakura felt her eyes tear up and ran outside so no one could see her. she fell to her knees, scraping off some skin.

'A princess shouldn't scrap her knees.' A gentle voice said. Sakura looked up and saw straight, black hair. The boy's eyes looked like a snakes but they were so gentle that Sakura didn't care. He extended an arm which she accepted. He pulled her up and wiped away the gravel on her dress. She looked at the boy and wiped away her stray tears.

'Arigato... uh...'

'Kazuki. My name is Kazuki.' Smiled the boy. Sakura instantly liked him. **(Not in that way lah! Like in a friend zoned way)** She curtsied to him.

'Arigatou gozaimasu Kazuki-kun.' She said as her emerald eyes sparked. 'It's nice to have a friend here.'

Sakura bowed again and heard her name from within the castle. She gave a sad smile to Kazuki, who looked at the castle with hatred in his eyes. The man who was to marry his Sakura was in there. He didn't even like her, but yet he got the privilege of marrying her. This thought bubbled up anger in him. he looked back at Sakura who had a confused face on. He smiled sweetly and ushered her back.

'Sayonara Princess Sakura.' Kazuki called as Sakura started running. She looked over her shoulder's but saw that her new friend had gone.

She was welcomed back into the castle by Toshiaki. She grabbed his hand and the both of them walked to the dining hall for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter... :D please review! It helps me know that you guys like this story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and The Swan Princess but I do own the character's Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.**

**-Fours later-**

A pink haired girl stared hastily out a carriage. She had grown to be quite beautiful at the age of fourteen. Her pink tresses grown to her lower back. She wore a purple dress that highlighted her eyes. The once excited eyes that swarmed the scenery now looked out with boredom. She still shared a carriage with her two brothers.

'Hey, Toshi, when are getting there?' asked the princess. Prince Toshiaki looked up and shrugged. He too was bored. The not-so-young prince stared out the window. The now eighteen year old prince stared out the window, on the other side of the carriage. He huffed, blowing some of his hair up to his head. His hair had grown into a kind of shaggy but neat hair that reached his shoulders. If you had a brief glance at him, you wouldn't have known at all that he was a Prince. He shifted his butt to keep it from getting stiff but ended up hitting Hishikiro.

'Hey! Toshi!' whined the older Prince. Hishikiro had taken his brothers advice on his hair and had it messy. Hishikiro ran a hand through his snow white hair and sighed. They had been on the road for hours, not counting the boat ride, and the twenty year old was tired. Soon the young Princess sat up and smiled. They passed the Uchiha emblem and all three siblings sighed in relief. Sakura shifted in her seat. She remembered last year's summer when Sasuke and Naruto had shot a tomato at her by sling shot and sighed.

'Sasuke is such an ass' Sakura blurted out. Her two brothers looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She realised what she had just said and blushed.

* * *

'Mebuki!'

'Mikoto!'

The two women ran to each other and embraced. They had this arrangement of meeting every year but the two women still acted like they hadn't seen each over for years.

'Mebuki! I have a surprise for you!' gushed Mikoto, barely containing her excitement. Mebuki looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. Mikoto stepped aside, revealing another Queen but with long flowing red hair. All three women squealed and rushed off into the castle. A man with shortish-long blond hair strode up to the other two Kings and smiled. Kizashi thumped King Minato on the back and all three kings trudged after their wives and walked to the castle's bar.

Sasuke was chatting with Naruto. Itachi sighed and swapped Sasuke's head. Sasuke growled at his brother and looked at the rest of the Haruno family and his mouth fell ajar ever so slightly. He quickly closed it to make sure no one saw but sure enough, the older Uchiha noticed and smirked.

Sakura was standing between her brothers and blushed. Her dress was up to her knees but she felt so exposed, having worn this dress for the first time. She saw the two Uchiha's and Uzumaki and blushed. She saw that Naruto had his mouth open and blushed even more. Hishikiro and Itachi nodded and made their way to the village before the twenty and twenty-one year old were greeted by a stamped of fangirls. Sakura shook her head and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the boys were whispering. She faced them and put her hands on her hips. Both adolescences shut up and ran to the castle.

As Sasuke was ran, his blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem blaring on the back flapped in the wind. Sakura saw that Naruto looked back and whispered something to the Prince. The Orange-jump suited boy jumped in the air and prodded Sasuke in the side with his elbow. Sakura shrugged and jogged after them.

* * *

'So then! He tells me that I had pink hair and asks if it was natural. I said: of course!' Sakura chuckled as she finished her story. The guard chuckled with the princess. Sakura batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly.

'She's always flirting with the castle guards.' Sasuke said in an annoyed tone and crossed his arms. He and Naruto were standing behind the flirter and the flirted. Naruto got his goofy grin and prodded Sasuke in his side again.

'I think you really sorta like her! Fess up!' Naruto smirked as he saw his friend's cheeks get a light shade of pink.

'I'd like her better if she'd loose at cards!' Sasuke grumbled and turned away. He remembered the time she beat him.

'_Four sevens and a ten.' The Prince said proudly as he lid his cars down so Sakura could see. She lid her cards down too._

'_I think I've won again.' Sakura said smugly. 'Read em' and weep' Naruto sighed and sat down on a bench. Sasuke stared at the cars in disbelief._

'_Every time she's won!' both Naruto and Sasuke sighed and sank down into their chairs. Sakura clasped her fingers together and rest her chin on it._

'_This is my-'_

'_This is my idea-'_

'_Of fun.'_

* * *

'Sasuke! It's time for the parade!' Mikoto called, snapping him out of his memory. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him. Sakura waved bye to the guard and scampered after them.

The order of the parade was: Mikoto and Fugaku, Mebuki and Kizashi, Kushina and Minato, Toshiaki and Naruto, Hishikiro and Itachi and last but not least, the very unhappy yet-to-be couple, Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura would turn her back to him for a second to wave and the townsfolk and felt that Sasuke was very near her. She turned around and caught him quickly moving to his side of the carriage, whistling in a very innocent way. She shook her head, clearly annoyed.

After the parade, the three adolescences' parted. Sakura went and seeked out the guard she was flirting with, not knowing that she had two shadowers following her. Naruto thought how funny it was that the great Sasuke Uchiha, who could get any girl he desired, was trailing an annoying girl with a big forehead from the Haruno kingdom.

'_Not like I can blame him... In that dress she does look very pretty.'_ Naruto thought. He shook the thought out of his head. Sasuke and Sakura were to be married. Anyways... his parents already had a girl in mind for the hyper, knuckle headed boy.

'Hey Sasuke... what do you think of Hinata-hime?' Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke, still looking at their target shrugged.

'She's pretty. And nice. Why?' Sasuke said and turned to look at his best friend. Naruto blushed and mumbled something inaudible. Sasuke looked back and saw that Sakura was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heheheheh... hope you guys liked the last chapter! It was fun... now here is the last chapter of the song: This is my idea..! Oh and later in this chapter, Sakura's dress... look at my profile, scroll down until you see something relevant to this topic... xD The dress is really pretty!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and The Swan Princess but I do own the character's Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki or the dress in this chapter.  
**

**-Four years later-**

Princess Sakura sat on her bed, combing her long pink tresses. She sighed. It was nearly time for the Haruno family to visit the Uchiha kingdom. She was wearing a long coat that was pink along the edges and white all over. She heard her mother's footsteps and quickly went up just as the door opened and closed it. Mebuki whined but Sakura closed her door and locked it. The eighteen year old had grown to be very beautiful. Her body curved in a perfect 'S' shape. Many boys/men in the Haruno kingdom would lay down their lives just for the Princess. She brushed her bangs out of her hair and closed her emerald eyes. She looked to her left and saw a calendar.

In the Uchiha kingdom, Queen Mikoto opened her son's door only to be greeted by it slamming back in her face. Sasuke leaned against the door and sighed. His shoulders were broad and muscular. He really looked good with a firm, toned out chest. He walked over to a wall with a calendar and leaned his forehead against it.

'For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed.' They both said, glancing at the calendar with a marked 'X' on a day.

'Every June until September.' They both said. Sasuke was being dragged by Mikoto.

'_All the pushing and annoying hints_.' He thought.

'_I've got bruises with their finger prints_.' Sakura thought as Hishikiro and Toshiaki grabbed her by the arms and carried her to the gate. For once, the Haruno family weren't greeted by the Uchiha's. Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Hishikiro had grown up quite a lot in the past four years, his white hair shimmering in the sunlight of the morning. His arms were muscular and toned. He had a girlfriend from the Kusunagi Kingdom who was, like Sakura, the last child in the Kusunagi. Her name was Chihiro.

Toshiaki still had shaggy hair but it was less wild than before. He still was single, which brought hope to many girls in the Haruno kingdom, and was still uninterested in politics and taking over the kingdom. He had always planned for Hishikiro to do so.

Both bo- I mean men carried the young lady into the Uchiha castle.

Sasuke was pushed into the throne room and faced the door he had come from with a frown etched on his face.

'_I can do better I am sure.'_ He huffed in his mind as he heard the door open from the opposite side of the room. Sasuke wore a white shirt and blue jeans, his black-blue hair slicked into its usual position.

'_He's so immature!'_ Sakura sighed as she was spun into the throne room, her mother taking off her pink and white coat, revealing a black, slimming dress with spaghetti straps that ended on her mid-thigh and a dark pink jacket-like thing. She crossed her arms across her chest.

Sasuke turned around and saw this beautiful person standing. His mouth fell open as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Sakura slowly turned around and let her arms drop down to her sides. She felt a blush creep up her neck.

'_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone.' _Sakura thought as she grinned at him shyly. Sasuke faced her entirely and started walking.

'_She started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan.' _

Sasuke and Sakura walked until they met in the middle. Sakura curtsied and Sasuke bowed.

'So happy to be here.'

'Till now I never knew.'

'_It is you I've been dreaming of.' _

'_This is my idea.'_

'_This is my idea.' _

The Prince and Princess circled around each other, their eyes not leaving the other when both doors opened and the two mothers paraded in, their faces grinning from ear-to-ear. They clasped hands in the middle and squealed.

'It worked!' Mikoto squealed, jumping up and down. Mebuki nodded with equal excitement.

'I knew it would!'

'Well great minds think a like!' Mikoto complimented, waving her hand around. Sasuke looked down in embarrassment but kept a goofy grin. Sakura unconsciously lifted a hand to her lip as she watched her mother and Queen Mikoto gush over how they knew this was would come and blah blah.

'Arrange the marriage!' announced Sasuke, puffing out his chest in pride. The two Queens squealed a pitch so high even dogs could still hear it. Everyone around the couple was rejoicing. The two Kings opened a bottle of their finest sake. The Queens immediately started preparing the royal banquet and wedding.

'Stop.' Sakura ordered. Everyone froze in their places. 'Why do you want to marry me Sasuke-sama?' Sakura asked as she faced the onyx eyed man. He stared at her in disbelief.

'Wha- You- Well...' stuttered Sasuke, scratching the back of his head, trying to think why. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'Well... You're stunning!'

'Thank you... But is beauty all that matters to you?' Sakura asked, questioning Sasuke even more. Sasuke's forehead sweat-dropped.

'Well... What else is there?' He answered, immediately regretting it. The two Queens stared at the prince in utter shock. Prince Itachi and Hishikiro both face palmed each other; Itachi amazed at his little brother's stupidity. Toshiaki shook his head in dismay and stared at his opened mouthed sister. Sakura looked at Sasuke with saddened eyes and turned around.

'Well then...'

'Sayonara my dearest Mebuki.' Sniffed Mikoto, clutching a small andkerchief. She held the Queen of the Haruno's with a free hand. Mebuki stepped into the carriage, letting go of Mikoto's hand. She too was holding a single handkerchief, filled with her tears and possibly snot.

'Sayonara, Mikoto. It was fun having this arrangement while it lasted...'

'Sasuke, say goodbye... Now!' snapped Mikoto, clearly angry at her son. Sasuke winced and bowed to the King and Queen. As their carriage took off, Sasuke bid Sakura a farewell glance. She caught his stare and returned it with a sad one of her own.

'All these years of planning! WASTED!' Cried Mikoto, falling into Fugaku's arms. Sasuke looked at his mother then back at the carriage where his beautiful Sakura sat. A pit of regret sat in his stomach.

'Sasuke! That was so stupid!' Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke sat on his chair, throwing kunai after kunai at a very bad drawing of himself.

'Hn' he grunted, not wishing to talk about this anymore.

'What else is there? Ugh! SASUKE! Are you even listening to me!?' Naruto screamed, jumping in front of the glum prince. He raised his arms above his head, shaking them back and forth. Sasuke's eye twitched at his annoyingness.

'WILL YOU SHUT UP!' He screamed back, getting all up in Naruto's face. The main door swung open and a guard with the Haruno emblem fell to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened. He ran to the fallen guard and supported the man's head.

'King Kizashi... Queen Mebuki... Monster!' the man managed to say between gulps of air before passing out from sheer exhaustion. Sasuke got up and ran out into the pouring rain.

'Sa-sasuke! Where are you going?' Naruto called out as Sasuke disappeared.

'Sakura needs me!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Thanks for the positive reviews for the last chapter! ^^ sorry if its a bit short...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the plot of Swan princess but I do own the characters Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.**

Sasuke jumped on a nearby black and white horse and rode off into the pouring rain. He made the horse go into a gallop. Soon enough, he found the wreckage of the Haurno's. He immediately jumped off and ran towards the motionless figure of Queen Mebuki. He gently picked up her head and placed it in his lap.

'Mebuki-hime! What are you alright?' Sasuke asked, fear in his eyes. But the Queen only mumbled unsaid words, her lips moving but no words actually coming out. She stopped short and started sobbing hysterically. Sasuke laid her head back down and went over to King Kizashi. Kizashi had his eyes slightly parted. Sasuke ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and applied pressure to an opened wound on Kizashi's chest. His fingers soon became wet and sticky with blood.

'What... Who did this to you?' asked Sasuke, his voice filled with determination to slay whatever did this.

'A monster! But it's not what it seems!' stuttered Kizashi, closing his eyes. 'It's... not... what it... seems...' and with those final words, King Kizashi fainted from exhaustion. Sasuke rushed over to the second carriage which still contained the two Princes'. But no Sakura. His blossom was gone. He reached in and grabbed a golden piece of jewellery. A small locket. He enclosed it within his palms and a tear streamed down his face.

'Sasuke...' Toshiaki gasped, his arm reaching out towards the black haired man. Sasuke's eyes widened his horror at the sight of Toshiaki. The young prince was covered in blood and was pinned under the carriage. The young prince chuckled but abruptly stopped when a wave of pain came over him.

'They took her.' Toshiaki sighed. 'They took... her.'

'Who? And what?' urged Sasuke but Toshiaki had already fainted. Sasuke ran over to Hishikiro, who was the furthest from them all. He was up the road, lying in the mud, a small pool of blood surrounding his calf. His white hair was stained with the red of his blood. Sasuke knelt down. Hishikiro's eyes were scanning the horizon-covered woods.

'SAKURA!' Sasuke yelled as he raised his head to the crying heavens above. He slammed his fists against a nearby tree, knocking the tree down. A steady stream of rain mixed with tears flowed down the Uchiha's cheek.

* * *

A beautiful, elegant swan touched down on a lake. The water rippled as she swan swam around the lake. She stopped short at a reflection of the full moon. The swan was suddenly covered by a wave of rippling water. From the water, Princess Sakura emerged. She walked out of the lake and onto the shore.

'Sakura. My dear Sakura! You look as beautiful as ever!' Kazuki cooed as she walked pass him. Sakura gave Kazuki the evil stare. The evil young man licked his lips much like his father. Kazuki had really grown up since their last meeting ten years ago. Kazuki was very handsome and had the exact same eyes as his fathers, snake like and creepy. His skin was pale but not paper white and his raven hair was cut off at his shoulders.

'I can't believe you kidnapped me! I thought you were my friend!' cried Sakura. Kazuki sidled up to the princess and started kissing her neck. Sakura gasped, backed away from Kazuki and slapped him full in the face. Kazuki was surprised. He looked at Sakura and chuckled evily. Sakura ran away from the young man.

'You can run! But remember this! Once the sun comes up over the horizon, you will be swan once more! And you can't turn back into a human unless you are here on this lake with the moon shinning on you!'

The words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She fell to the ground in shock, put her face in her hands and cried. Kazuki had a mix of feelings inside of him. He was overjoyed that he finally had his darling one true love Sakura within his grasp but his heart ached every time he saw her cry. He turned on his heels and walked to a castle.

'Oto-san, I am home. KARIN! Prepare dinner!' ordered Kazuki, yelling into the chamber's above. The red haired woman jumped down the stairs and snarled at Kazuki. Kazuki casually whistled and stuck his foot out, making the hag trip and fall down the stairs into the chamber below.

'Kazuki. Does our princess know about our deal yet?' a sickenly voice asked. Kazuki turned around and shook his head. Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

'No worried. I shall tell her first thing in the morning. But now son let's eat!'

* * *

'Lee, I don't think it's a very good idea.' Kakashi the turtle said, turning to the crazed frog. Lee sighed and faced Kakashi.

'How will I ever get Sakura to kiss me if I do not get _those_ flowers?!' demanded Lee, raising a very bushy eyebrow. Kakashi shook his head, unable to understand this logic.

'You are going to kill yourself.' Warned Kakashi, pointing a finger to the frog. There was a moat surrounding the castle and it was filled with purple snakes. They snapped their mouth impatiently, waiting for their snack.

Lee was attaching reeds together to form a long pole. He thought that if he could get the pink flowers that grew on the side of the castle that Sakura would kiss him and that he would turn into prince.

Lee attached the last reed and placed it in front of a rock. He shook his hips, practising his jump. He took a few paces back and started running forward. He thrust the pole in front of a rock but dangled for a second in front of Kakashi.

'Hey, how will you get back?' Kakashi asked casually. Lee's eyes grew in realisation and he tried to go back down. Too late. He was flung across the moat and was aimed right into the mouth of a snake.

'WAHHHH!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews :3 I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the plot of Swan princess but I do own the characters Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.**

'Hey, how will you get back?' Kakashi asked casually. Lee's eyes grew in realisation and he tried to go back down. Too late. He was flung across the moat and was aimed right into the mouth of a snake.

'WAHHHH!' Lee screamed. The snake licked its lips as Lee flew. Lee's mind rambled for something, anything, to free him. he looked down at his hands and at the snakes mouth. He closed his mouth and thrust a reed onto its mouth. The snake hissed that he couldn't eat the frog and tried snapping its mouth. All the other snakes hissed along and slithered towards the two. Lee quickly jumped on top of the nearest snake, trying to avoid his mouth and tail.

Kakashi watched all of this with one eye, his one eye was following the poor frog get bitten and flung.

'I told you it was a stupid idea!' called out Kakashi.

Lee somehow managed to get to the shore of the castle. He plucked two pink flowers and sighed in relief.

'How are you going to get back?'

Lee squinted his eyes and ran to the nearest snake. The snake licked his lips and opened his mouth. Lee jumped just before the snake snapped its jaws. Lee ran across the snakes body and jumped as the snake swished its tail. He had momentum and landed on the shore next to Kakashi.

'Nice to see you in one piece, Lee.' Greeted Kakashi, a smirk in his voice.

Lee brushed off any non-existent dust and sighed.

'At least I have these flowers!'

'Who are they for?'

Lee turned around and turned as pink as the flowers. He bowed and handed Sakura the flowers.

'These are for you, Sakura-chan!'

Sakura gave a soft smile as she sat beside the frog and turtle. She twisted the stem of the flowers between her fingers and smelled them. Lee smiled and puckered his lips and leaned onto Sakura. Sakura placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. Lee frowned disappointedly and crossed his arms like a child.

'Lee! Us kissing won't do anything! I need a kiss from my true love to break this spell. Not a meaningless kiss.' Sakura explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. Lee nodded his head and turned so his back was facing the Princess.

'Kakashi, make him understand.'

'I'm only a turtle.' Complained Kakashi. Sakura giggled and smoothened her pink dress. She stood up and faced the bright moon.

Sakura's dress was long, pink and tied around her waist was a lace ribbon. She had a white lace collar that fell to her shoulders. She brushed off some hair off her shoulders and walked towards the lake.

'If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today!' Sakura sighed. Kakashi turned around to see the princess, making Lee fall to the ground, as Lee was leaning on him. Kakashi looked at Sakura with a sad look while Lee was just plain annoyed.

'And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Sasuke! You and I were meant to be!' Sakura said as she lifted the ends of her dress and walked down the marble stairs.

'Far longer than forever... I'll hold you in my heart!' Sakura said in a sing-song voice as she twirled. Her dress shimmered in the moonlight, creating a beautiful pink swirl. Her long, cotton candy hair flounced along.

'It's almost like you're here with me! Although we're far apart!'

* * *

'Far longer than forever... As constant as a star.' Sighed the young Uchiha as he strolled the palace garden, remembering his fights with Sakura. He chuckled at how much he despised her back then.

'I close my eyes and I am where you are.' Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined hugging with beloved Sakura. He continued walking along the premises, in his own memory world.

* * *

'As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond!' Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against a nearby tree.

* * *

'Destined to last for a life time and beyond!' exclaimed Sasuke as he walked through the halls of the castle.

* * *

'And with your love, I'll never be alone.' Sighed Sakura as she sat down on a marble bench. Kakashi had been following Sakura and gave her a sympathetic smile. Lee just huffed and crossed his arms huffily. He was annoyed of Sakura for waiting on a man who will never find her when there was a perfectly fine fro- er... I mean man standing behind her.

**Authors note:  
Sorry I haven't posted in a while... I had orals this week so I had little time to write and sorry the chapter is too short... I'm busy... :P please forgive me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it's been a while! My exams are in a 2-4 weeks! So I need to study! Here is the next chapt! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the plot of Swan princess but I do own the characters Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.

Back in the Uchiha kingdom, Prince Sasuke and Prince Naruto were practising on their kunai-shooting. Ever since the incident, everyone in both kingdoms were convinced that Sakura died. Despite the attempts of Sasuke trying to convince his parents, they didn't believe him. The rest of the Haruno's were staying in the guest chambers of the Uchiha castle, royal guests until further notice.

Sasuke tied the blindfold to his head, blocking his view from his blond friend. Naruto picked up a blindfold and raised an eyebrow.

'Do we really need blindfolds, Sasuke? I mean! Blindfolds?' whined the blonde man. Sasuke reached out, felt Naruto's face, and slapped him. The man grumbled and put on the blindfold. Next to them stood King Fukagu.

'Remember, this is only practise, son. Servants! Come out!' shouted Fugaku to a bunch of people hiding in a gazebo. The servants glumly walked out, wearing ridiculously funny animal costumes with numbers on their chests. Fugaku smirked and turned back to his son.

Sasuke tested out the paint-tipped practise kunai. The red paint stained the walls. Naruto grabbed a few blue-tipped kunai and put the handles into his belt.

'Ready. Set. Go!' shouted Fugaku, pulling a string that held the blindfolds together. They came off and immediately, Sasuke aimed the fake kunai at rather big servant dressed as an elephant. Naruto looked dazed and took a while until his eyes focussed.

Sasuke ran and threw as many paint-tipped kunai possible, hitting all of their respected targets. Three servants poked their heads above a wall. Big mistake. Sasuke noticed them and threw a kunai. They screamed and yelled,

'DUCK!'

The servant dressed as a duck, head shot up and said,

'What?' he got hit with a kunai on the beak.

Naruto was chasing a small orange fox. Well, servant dressed as a fox. But he just kept on missing the orange target. He held his blue-tipped kunai, poised for throwing when the fox leaped over the orange jump-suited man. Naruto's head reclined after the anima-servant and fell back.

'Ten seconds!' called out Fugaku as he checked on a hour glass.

On the patio, Queen Mikoto was having tea with her other son, Itachi. The child prodigy had really lived up to the title. He was under the process of learning how to rule the kingdom. He stared at his brother with seriousness and at his brother's best friend with amusement.

'Five seconds.'

Sasuke threw as many more kunai as he could. All hitting their targets. Naruto was still chasing the fox. The little servant stuck his tongue out at the failure and chuckled. But, the little servant felt a small thump against his rump and jumped into the air. Naruto grabbed him by the tail and bopped the 100 point fox three times.

'Time! Everyone come in!' Fugaku called as he started tallying up the points.

'298 points! Outstanding, son!' exclaimed King Fugaku, amazed at the high score. He turned to Naruto, 'I see you have none on these animals.'

Naruto held a sly grin and shrugged. Fugaku turned to the orange fox and gawped. Three blue paint marks could clearly be seen against the orange.

'Looks like I win! Believe it!' yelled Naruto, pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke smirked at his best friend and twirled his finger. The fox turned around and revealed a single red pain mark.

'398 points!'

'You really ,truly, are a great ninja Sasuke!' Naruto chuckled as the two men thumped each other's backs. The onyx eyed man stared off into the distance, thinking about his love. Naruto noticed this and sighed.

'Hey, ototo-chan,' Called you Itachi from his seat. The younger brother nodded in response, 'Why don't you play a game of catch and fire? That usually cheers you up.'

Naruto gulped as both Uchiha brother's turned their head to him. Naruto started to run away but the raven haired man grabbed his collar.

* * *

Naruto trembled in his oversized metal armour. Itachi placed an apple on the Uzumaki heir and grinned. Itachi loves watching catch and fire, it always cheered HIM up.

'Ready, Sasuke?' called Itachi, raising his hand to form a thumbs-up sign. Sasuke's back been facing them, gave them a backwards thumbs-up sign. Itachi chuckled again before retreating to safety.

Naruto's hand trembled as he tried to throw a kunai knife. Sasuke was getting impatient as he waited for the kunai.

_C'mon Naruto, don't be a coward. Baka..._

Naruto threw the kunai and covered his face as a small squeal of fear escaped his lips. The steel, sharp pointed weapon soared through the air. Sasuke turned around not a second to soon and grabbed its handle. He threw the kunai back at Naruto, aiming for his head.

Split went the apple and faint went Naruto. Itachi smirked as he grabbed a half of the apple and bit into it.

Naruto got up and Itachi, deciding to be mean, said this to Naruto: 'An inch lower and it would've tsssssch.' Itachi made a killing gesture, making Naruto faint again.

'Good aim isn't going to bring Sakura back to me. I need to go out there and actually search for her.' exclaimed Sasuke, gripping his stained blindfold. Itachi sighed and walked back into the castle.

* * *

Sasuke roamed the castle library, searching for book that would explain what King Kizashi had stuttered.

'It's not what it seems...' trailed off Sasuke. He walked along shelves upon shelves of books. He picked a leather bound book and read it.

'Of course! It's not what it seems!'


	9. Chapter 9

**I watched the movie yesterday so I could get ways to interpret it into Naruto version... ehehehehehehe xD hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing! I love getting feedback! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto, and the swan princess. But I do own the characters Hishikiro, Kazuki and Toshiaki.**

'It's not what it seems! Of course!' exclaimed Sasuke as he closed the book and rushed out of the libaray.

* * *

'Okaa-chan! Everyone is coming!' sighed Itachi as he watched a servant carry two bags full of replies. Mikoto was beside herself with happiness. She picked up all the letters and threw them in the air, creating a rain of letters. Itachi sighed and shook his head. You needn't be a genius to figure out what she planned.

Mikoto kissed her sons cheek as she ran out. She ran straight pass her youngest son before it registered to her.

'Sasuke! Where are you going?'

'I'm going out! I'm going to find the monster that almost killed the Haruno's!'

Mikoto stared dumbfounded at him, her mouth hanging open. Sasuke stopped mid-run and bit his lip.

'B-but... there is going to be a ball tomorrow! Oh please come Sasuke!' cried Mikoto as she pouted. Sasuke began to complain when Mikoto dramatically pouted and placed a hand to her face. She whined a type of whine you make right before you cry.

'If I leave now... I might be back in time. Ok?' sighed Sasuke as he ran. Mikoto squealed.

'And please do not make it into one of your beauty pagets!' begged Sasuke, knowing very well she would disobey him. His mother, the queen waved him goodbye and assured him it wouldn't.

'It's only going to be a couple of friends!' she exclaimed to the retreating figure of the prince before whispering into her prodigy's ear: 'And their daughters.'

The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched up but he still felt unsure about the whole thing.

* * *

'Sakura! All your sadness can be gone with a simple kiss from me!' exclaimed Lee, hopping over to the princess. She raised a suspicious eyebrow but before she could reply, a heavy sigh could be heard above them. All three... beings (?) looked up and stared in shock as a bird with an arrow prodding into its wing crash landed nearby.

Sakura got up and rushed over to the fallen bird. Bird? He looked more like a dog. But he was genetically a bird nonetheless.

'Kakashi, Lee! Hold him down.' Ordered Sakura. The turtle sat down, his whole body weight on the poor, unconscious bird. Lee merely held the beak. Sakura snapped a half of the arrow off, and pulled both ends out. She tore a strip of cloth from her dress and wrapped it around the wing.

'Yaaaaah!' screamed the bird as he woke up. He kicked Kakashi off him and got into a fighting stance. He saw the arrow in Sakura's hand and side kicked it out of her hands. He held it to her face and snarled.

'Aha! Caught red-handed! You were trying to kill me weren't you?' exclaimed the bird. Sakura giggled and tried to take the arrow back but the bird was persistent to stay dominant.

'I was trying to help you.'

'Then why was the arrow in... your... hands?' The bird put the pieces together when he saw that another half of the arrow was lying on the ground and that pink cloth was wrapped around his wing.

'My apologies! My name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka! I'm a puffin bird.'

'Hello, I'm Princess Sakura.'

The two other animals walked up. Lee coughed.

'This is Kakahi,' pointed Sakura. The turtle gave a small salute.

'Friends call me the copy-cat turtle or copy-cat.'

'And this is Lee.'

Lee crossed his arms as Kiba walked towards him. He stuck out his hand and expected him to kiss it.

'I, do not have any friends. Only prodigy sensei's, like Gai!' huffed Lee. Kiba just stared at the slimy hand.

'Say, why is a pretty lady like you here anyways?' asked Kiba, staring at the surroundings. Sakura looked towards the stars and sighed.

'Sakura! Where are you?!' shouted Kazuki. Sakura stood up and ushered for her friends to hide. Kiba, unaware of what was going on, went along with the turtle and frog, wanting to see what was happening.

'I'm here, Kazuki.' Sakura spat those words like poison in her mouth. The pale man snickered and sidled up to her.

'I can see that. Sakura, will you do me the honour of marrying me?'

'You ask the same questions each night,'

'No! Don't-'

'And I give you the same answer! NO!' screamed Sakura as she slapped Kazuki's arm away. The spoiled brat screamed in frustration and turned away from the beauty. Sakura crossed her arms.

'I can give you whatever you want, Princess! A beautiful wedding! You become free of this spell!'

'You only want my kingdom!'

'Hahaha, that is what my father wants, I,' Kazuki cooed as he leaned close into her ear, 'Want you.'

Kazuki looked up into the heavens and chuckled.

'Looks like you need another day of thinking. Have fun princess.' laughed Kazuki evilly. Sakura looked up and saw the welcoming rays of the sunrise.

'No...' she whispered as she walked into the lake. Kiba was confused of the sight in front of him. First he gets shot but a weirdo in a orange jump suit and blond hair, now a beautiful princess is held hostage here with a self-centered frog and a turtle and now is afraid of the sunrise? This day could not get weirder.

A golden light surrounded the cotton-candy coloured haired lady as she began to transform. Kiba's eyes widened in shock as the once beautiful human princess, now turned into a delicate, snow coloured swan.

'Maybe tomorrow, you will change your answer!' hissed Kazuki, walking away.

Kiba walked out of the hiding spot and gawped as the swan princess swam away in shame.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE TIIIMEE

Hey guys. So this isn't an actual chapter (obviously) I just wanna say five things:

1) sorry I've been gone for a while...

2) I'm just stumped on ideas ((well not really, I DO have a few))

3) I MISS ALL MY LOVELIES REVIEWIES!

4) I started my holiday and I had been in a location that prevents me to access Internet

5) I'm taking care of my cat so I can't get to the computer

THERE! I said it... I am writing a few chapters on this and other stories so it might take a while... But this is NOT ABANDONED!

TheShippingMaster OUT! PEACE!


End file.
